Sasuke's Goodbye
by Chiblets
Summary: It's finally happening; Sasuke Uchiha is on the verge of death. What will his actions be in his final minutes of life?


_**Sasuke Uchiha: **_

That one day was a good day. I remember it more than any day because the weather was relatively nice, all those annoying girls were leaving me alone, and best of all Naruto wasn't around to bug me. All in all, it was a peaceful day. The only thing that could've gone wrong is that loser Naruto could've shown up, but I doubted he would. I hoped not.

I'd jumped down from the tree branch I was sitting on and landed perfectly on my feet. Shoving my hands in my pocket, I'd started walking, ignoring the awed looks I was getting. I didn't care about that. I had thought that only thing that mattered was having my revenge on my elder brother. But, now that I'm sitting here, breathing my last breaths of life, I wonder if it was really worth it.

Don't get me wrong, the revenge was sweet. Oh, it was very sweet, but betraying those back in the village… was that worth it? If I could do it over again, I swear I would change my ways. Or maybe I wouldn't… but I know I'd give anything to redo that day.

I'd entered my house, feeling the pain of the night my brother slaughtered my clan returning. I had felt like pulling my hair out. I was so frustrated and upset. Turning around, I'd seen that idiot Naruto, standing in my doorway.

"What are you doing at my house, Naruto?" were the words I shouted at him. "Go away, loser!" If he was fazed by what I had said, he didn't show it.

He had shaken his head and walked toward me, looking more serious than I thought he could look. Naruto stopped in front of me and sighed. "Will you smile for me, Sasuke?"

I had blinked, obviously surprised by his request. I'd placed my hand on his chest and pushed him out of my personal space, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him. At the time, I thought that he was being an idiot. I mean, what did I have to smile for? Now, looking back on it, I did have a reason to smile for him. It was his very being that gave me a reason to smile, though I didn't know it then.

I remained silent, not willing to answer him at all, so he continued to talk. "Sasuke, will you never smile? Not once? Even if you are suffering, why don't you just smile? Even if it's only once, please smile."

"W-what are you talking about…? I do smile," I was confused by his words. I really wanted him to go, but for some reason, at the same time, I wanted him to stay. But, my stubborn pride wouldn't allow it that day. I could care less now.  
>"Not for real though, Sasuke. All your smiles are fake. I want to see you really smile, so will you?" he asked me again, never once looking away from me, which had begun to make me feel uncomfortable, so I looked at a painting on the wall and tried to ignore his gaze. But, I completely failed at it.<p>

I ground my teeth and glared at him, wishing he would just go away, but of course he wouldn't. "You're just an idiot… you wouldn't understand! You'll never understand! Just go away!"

He'd nodded and turned away from me, without yelling back at me. That was a surprise. I'd blinked and felt something fall onto my arm. I observed my arm closely and noticed a small tear there. Frantically, I had rubbed at my eyes so no one would see. Especially Naruto; I didn't want him to see me cry.

As I watched him walk away that day, I couldn't stop a flow of tears from pouring out of my eyes. I guess even I had the ability to cry.

Now as I sit here, impaled by my own sword, I look down at Naruto, who was also impaled and take another shaky breath. "N-Naruto…?" I lean over him and rest my forehead gently against his, ignoring the pain I feel as my sword drives deeper though my chest.

"What…is it…Sasuke?" he asked, his face contorted with pain. I hate seeing him like this, and what makes me feel worse is the fact that it's my fault he's dying too.

I pause for a moment to try and catch my breath, then go on with what I was going to say, "Do… do you remember that d-day… when you asked me to smile?"

Naruto laughed lightly and gave me a slight nod. "H-how…could I forget?" He gasped, then shuddered and placed his hands on my face. "Is… is there a… r-reason you ask?"

"I owe you my smile, Naruto…" I took his hands and felt the warmth slowly begin to drain from them. "I… I'm glad that… that I'm dying by your hand, Naruto. I w-wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Not with a fake smile either. I gave him a true smile as my eyes fell closed. I could've sworn that I heard Naruto say something else…but I can't be sure. Perhaps I'll never know.

**A/N: Ok, this is my first NaruSasu fic. I want to know how I did. Review? **


End file.
